The prior art is relatively rich in attempts at providing construction blocks for children which challenge the child's imagination yet are not so complex as to frustrate the child in his creative endeavors. Not surprisingly, therefore, many can be grouped into the above noted objection categories as being either too simple or too complex.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included hereinwith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ FR2534-481-A Bersani 4/20/84 EP-109-181-A Inskip 5/23/84 BR1,167,678 Playcraft Toys, Inc. 10/22/69 BR1,382,134 Retzler & Knight 1/29/75 1,405,851 Frederick W. Lewis 2/7/22 1,554,095 Hultman 9/15/25 2,776,521 Zimmerman 1/8/57 2,972,833 Grutta 2/28/61 3,005,282 Christiansen 10/24/61 3,162,973 Christiansen 12/29/64 3,242,610 Christiansen 3/29/66 3,496,670 Sloop, et al 2/24/70 3,603,025 Heubl 9/7/71 3,604,145 Zimmerman 9/14/71 3,894,354 Crawley 7/15/75 3,895,456 Fabre 7/22/75 4,090,322 Hake 5/23/78 4,055,019 Harvey 10/25/77 4,185,410 Kristiansen 1/29/80 4,214,403 Knudsen 7/29/80 4,253,268 Mayr 3/3/81 4,606,732 Lyman 8/19/86 4,764,144 Lyman 8/16/88 4,789,369 Lyman 12/6/88 ______________________________________